lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.14 Die Rückkehr, Teil 3
ist die 14. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 86. Episode von Lost. Diese Folge sowie bildeten erstmals am 29. Mai 2008 das Finale der 4. Staffel und wurden als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Auf dem Frachter 250px|thumb|left|[[Christian Shephards Auftritt: Du kannst jetzt gehen.]] Nachdem die Bombe scharf wird, schickt Jin Desmond weg, damit er sich im Hintergrund halten und eine Lösung finden kann. Auf dem Deck bemerkt Desmond, dass der Helikopter im Landeanflug ist. Er versucht, diesen durch wildes Gestikulieren zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Frank entscheidet sich trotz der Warnung zu landen, da ihm durch das Leck im Tank keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Desmond erklärt den Insassen des Helikopters, dass sie sofort wieder abfliegen müssen, da der Frachter jeden Moment in die Luft fliegen wird. thumb|left|250px|Die [[Kahana explodiert.]] Sun will Jin holen. Sie wird jedoch von Kate zurückgehalten, die wiederum von Jack daran gehindert wird, Jin zu suchen. Nachdem wieder aufgetankt wurde, begeben sich Sun, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Desmond und Kate mit Aaron in den Hubschrauber und Frank hebt ab. In diesem Moment rennt Jin an Deck und ruft nach seiner Ehefrau. Sun fordert Frank völlig aufgelöst und hysterisch dazu auf, wieder zu landen, woraufhin die gesamte Besatzung sie zu beruhigen versucht. Michael nimmt ein Flüstern wahr, bevor Christian Shephard plötzlich vor ihm steht und ihm erklärt, dass er jetzt gehen kann. In diesem Moment explodiert die Kahana und sinkt. Auf der Insel Am Strand Nachdem Sawyer aus dem Helikopter gesprungen ist, erreicht er den Strand. Dort sitzt Juliet mit einer Flasche Rum. Sawyer fragt sie, was sie feiere, doch sie erwidert, dass sie nicht feiere und weist ihn auf den aufsteigenden Rauch vom zerstörten Frachter hin. Bei der Orchidee verbannt sich selbst um die Insel zu retten.]] Locke versucht, Keamy zu helfen und bittet Ben um Hilfe, weil sonst alle auf dem Frachter sterben würden. Ben äußert: "Das ist nicht mein Problem, John". Im Todeskampf sagt Keamy: "Wo du auch hingehst, Widmore wird dich finden." "Nicht, wenn ich ihn vorher finde", entgegnet Ben. Daraufhin stirbt Keamy, das Signal wird zum Frachter übertragen. Nachdem Ben den Tresor so manupuliert hat, dass im Inneren eine Explosion stattfindet, versucht er, in den Tresor zu gelangen. Locke stoppt ihn und will wissen, wieso er Keamy getötet habe, obwohl er doch wusste, dass dies den Tod so vieler unschuldiger Leute auf dem Frachter bedeutet. Ben stimmt ihm zu, dass es das Falsche war; begründet sein Handeln aber damit, dass die Trauer über Alex sein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt habe. Er sagt ihm weiterhin, dass Locke als neuer Anführer nicht die gleichen Fehler machen soll. Daraufhin wirkt Locke sehr überrascht. Ben erklärt, dass es einen Preis fordert, wenn man die Insel verlagert: Die Person, die dies macht, muss die Insel verlassen und kann niemals zurückkehren. Locke zögert, Ben gehen zu lassen, aber Ben gibt ihm seine Hand und entschuldigt sich für die Schwierigkeiten, die er Locke verursacht hat. Locke akzeptiert den Handschlag und Ben betritt den Tresor. "verschwindet".]] In die Wand des Tresors hat die Explosion einen Weg ins Innere der Insel gesprengt. Ben geht durch einen Tunnel, von dem eine Steigleiter hinab in einen größeren Raum führt. Rings um ihn ist alles vereist. Eine Stufe bricht, Ben stürzt und fällt ein kurzes Stück nach unten. Dabei verletzt er sich den rechten Arm und reißt ein Loch in seinen Parka, was später seinem Zustand in der Sahara entspricht. In dem Raum sind Hieroglyphen auf den Steinen zu sehen. Gegenüber ist eine Wand mit einem großen Rad. Beim Betrachten des Rades sagt er: „Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden, Jacob.“ Ben versucht das Rad zu drehen, obwohl es ihm physisch und emotional schwer fällt. Je weiter er das Rad dreht, desto heller wird der Raum. Draußen macht sich die Veränderung zunächst über einen grellen Ton bemerkbar. Plötzlich umhüllt ein Licht die ganze Insel und alles innerhalb des Lichtscheins verschwindet. Im Helikopter Während des Rückfluges zur Insel wird diese von einem hellen Licht überflutet und verschwindet. Mit fast leerem Tank und keinem Platz zum Landen rät Frank den Insassen, die Rettungswesten anzuziehen und sich für den Einschlag auf dem Meer vorzubereiten. Sayid wirft die Rettungsinsel ins Wasser. Nach dem Aufprall schwimmen die Überlebenden dorthin. Frank rettet Desmond, der kopfüber im Wasser treibt. Da Desmond nicht atmet, beginnt Jack mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, die schnell zum Erfolg führen. Nach dem Versetzen der Insel .]] Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank und Desmond treiben weiterhin mit der Rettungsinsel auf dem Ozean. Es herrscht Schweigen, bis Hurley bemerkt, dass Locke die Insel „verschoben“ hat (org. „Locke moved the island“). Jack regt sich darüber auf und lehnt diese Möglichkeit ab. Während die beiden darüber streiten, bemerkt Frank ein Licht, das zu einem Schiff gehört, das in nicht allzu großer Entfernung unterwegs ist. Um die Besatzung auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, rufen und winken alle wild, bis das Schiff tatsächlich seinen Kurs ändert und auf sie zusteuert. Da erinnert sich Jack plötzlich an Lockes Worte, dass sie über das Geschehene lügen müssen, und fordert alle eindringlich dazu auf. Die anderen scheinen ratlos, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollen, woraufhin Jack meint, dass sie das Reden ihm überlassen sollen. und Penelope wiedervereint.]] An Bord der Searcher ruft ein Crewmitglied, das sich als Henrik von der Abhörstation herausstellt, nach „Ms. Widmore“. Penelope tritt heraus und schaut nach, was los ist. Sie fordert ihre Besatzung auf, dem Rettungsboot ein Seil zuzuwerfen. Penny und Desmond erkennen einander, Desmond klettert die Strickleiter hoch und Penny läuft runter. Endlich wiedervereint stellt Desmond den übrigen auf der Rettungsinsel Penelope vor. Jack erklärt ihr, dass sie unbedingt miteinander reden müssen. Es wird eine Woche übersprungen, während der sich die Oceanic Six eine plausible Geschichte ausgedacht, dazu passende Vorbereitungen getroffen und einen einleuchtenden Kurs eingeschlagen haben. Damit sich nur Passagiere von Flug 815 an Bord des provisorischen Floßes befinden, das sie zur Tarnung beschafft haben, müssen Frank und Desmond auf dem Schiff verbleiben. Jack sagt zu Des, dass sie (vermutlich Pen und er) sich nicht finden lassen dürfen. Er verabschiedet sich mit dem altbekannten Satz: „See you in another life, brother.“ Die sechs begeben sich auf ihr Floß und rudern in Richtung der nahegelegenen Insel Sumba. Ihre Ankunft in einem kleinen Fischerdorf am dortigen Strand entspricht der gezeigten Fotografie auf der Pressekonferenz. Vorausblende Sayid holt Hurley ab]] Sayid erreicht die Santa-Rosa-Klinik und exekutiert einen Mann, der die Anstalt aus einem Auto heraus beobachtet. In der Klinik findet er Hurley, der allein in einem Zimmer sitzt und scheinbar gegen sich selber Schach spielt. Sayid möchte, dass Hurley ihn zu einem „sicheren Ort“ begleitet. Hurley hat Sayid allerdings lange nicht gesehen und versteht nicht, warum er sich ihm anschließen sollte. Sayid hält dagegen, dass sich die Umstände geändert haben: Bentham ist tot, da er sich vor 2 Tagen angeblich selbst umgebracht habe. Hurley möchte Bentham nicht bei seinem Alias nennen und ist dabei, ihn mit richtigem Namen zu nennen. Sayid unterbricht ihn und behauptet, dass sie beobachtet werden. Hurley meint daraufhin, dass er sich regelmäßig mit Toten unterhält und Paranoia daher das Letzte sei, was er benötige. Sayid entgegnet, dass er gerade jemanden getötet hat, der Hurley seit einer Woche beobachtet und dass ihn gerade seine eigene Paranoia am Leben hielte. Er bekräftigt auch, dass sie nicht zur Insel zurückkehren, sondern an einen anderen, sicheren Ort gingen. Hurley akzeptiert die Antwort und macht einen letzten Schachzug, ehe er den Raum verlässt. Mit diesem Zug besiegt er seinen Gegner auf dem leeren Stuhl, den er mit Mr. Eko anredet. Sun trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in London.]] Sun erreicht ein Restaurant in London, während sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter Ji Yeon telefoniert. Charles Widmore verlässt das Restaurant. Sun erreicht ihn und stellt sich als die Tochter von Mr. Paik und Geschäftsführerin von Paik Heavy Industries vor. Widmore erkennt den Namen, erkundigt sich nach ihrem Vater und merkt an, dass er ihm seit ihrem letzten Golfspiel noch ein Essen schulde. Sun überspringt den Smalltalk und konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er sehr wohl wisse, wer sie sei, und dass er wisse, dass sie über die Geschichte des Absturzes gelogen haben. Am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung erwähnt sie, dass Widmore gemeinsame Interessen mit ihr teilen würde. Sie gibt ihm ihre Visitenkarte in Erwartung eines Anrufes, sobald er dazu bereit wäre. Sie erinnert ihn außerdem daran, dass die Oceanic Six nicht die einzigen sind, die die Insel verlassen haben. Überrascht fragt Widmore sie, warum sie bereit sei, mit ihm zu kooperieren. Ohne zu antworten dreht sich Sun mit einer Träne im Auge um. Kate & Aaron erscheint in Aarons Schlafzimmer.]] Kate liegt zuhause in ihrem Bett und schläft, als sie von Schritten in ihrem Haus geweckt wird. Sie schaut in den Gang, wo aber niemand zu sehen ist. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Als Kate abnimmt, hört man zuerst ein Knacken, danach ist eine verzerrte Stimme zu hören. Die Stimme sagt (rückwärts abgespielt): „Die Insel braucht euch. Ihr müsst zurückkehren, bevor es zu spät ist!“ Als sie die Schritte nun wieder hört, geht sie an ihren Kleiderschrank und holt eine versteckte Waffe daraus hervor. Als sie nach Aaron sehen will, sieht sie im Schatten eine Person direkt an Aarons Bett, die sich über das Kind beugt. Nachdem sie die Person auffordert, ihren Sohn nicht anzufassen, dreht sie sich um, und Kate erkennt, dass es Claire ist. Kate senkt die Waffe, und noch bevor sie fragen kann, wie Claire hier her gekommen ist, sagt diese, dass Kate Aaron auf keinen Fall zurückbringen darf. Sie wiederholt ihre Forderung, und plötzlich sieht man, wie Kate in ihrem Bett auffährt. Sie merkt, dass das Erlebte nur ein Traum war, geht aber trotzdem in Aarons Zimmer. Aaron liegt im Bett und schläft, sonst ist niemand dort. Jack Jack, der immer noch betrunken und high ist, fährt zu später Stunde zum Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar. Er bricht ein und steht vor dem Sarg. Er bemerkt, dass noch niemand gekommen war, um die Freigabeformulare für Benthams Körper zu unterzeichnen. Jack fährt erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich angesprochen wird. Als er sich umdreht, erkennt er Ben, der ihn fragt, ob Bentham Jack erzählt habe, dass er die Insel verlassen habe. Sowohl er, als auch Kate hätten vor einem Monat mit Bentham gesprochen. handelt.]] Bentham habe ihm erzählt, dass schreckliche Dinge passiert seien, nachdem Jack die Insel verlassen habe, dass es Jacks Fehler war und dass Jack nicht dafür bestimmt war, die Insel zu verlassen. Ben antwortet, dass er gehört habe, dass Jack ständig fliege und auf einen Absturz hoffe. Ben beschreibt diesen Fakt als düster, sehr düster. Ben erzählt Jack weiterhin, dass die Insel ihn nicht alleine zurückkommen lassen werde. Es müssten alle zurückgehen. Jack weiß allerdings nicht einmal, wo Sayid ist, stellt fest, dass Hurley verrückt geworden ist, Sun ihn für Jins Tod verantwortlich macht und Kate nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen will. Ben bekräftigt jedoch, dass es der einzige Weg ist, er bereits einige Ideen habe und bereit sei zu helfen. Auch der dahingeschiedene Bentham müsse mitkommen und nachdem die Kamera auf den Sarg schwenkt, sieht man, dass es sich bei Bentham um John Locke handelt. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Während der Übertragung von Episode 4x13 lief ein Werbespot der Octagon Global Recruiting, in dem sie nach Anwärtern für die DHARMA-Initiative suchen. Die Rekrutierungen finden vom 24. - 27. Juli 2008 in San Diego statt, am selben Datum wie die „ComicCon '08“. * Penelopes Boot heißt Searcher. * Die Produzenten haben jedes Jahr für eine geheime Szene des Finales einen speziellen Namen. In diesem Jahr war der Name dieser Szene „Eingefrorenes Esels-Rad“ (orig. „Frozen Donkey Wheel“), was auf das eingefrorene Rad verweist, das Ben zur Aktivierung der Teleportation der Insel drehen muss. * Während ihrer Traum-Sequenz nimmt Kate einen verstümmelten Telefonanruf entgegen. Wenn man diesen rückwärts abspielt, lautet die Nachricht: „Die Insel braucht dich. Du musst zurückkehren, bevor es zu spät ist.“ (orig. „The Island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late.“) * Das Logo von „Hoffs/Drawlar Funeral Home“ beinhaltet eine schwarze Kugel, die dem weißen Logo der Perle ähnelt. * Als die Oceanic Six die Insel Sumba erreichen, sind das Arrangement und die Set-Gestaltung der Küste Sumbas gleich der im 2. „Flash-Forward“ von Elliot im Spiel Lost: Via Domus. * Nachdem der Helikopter ins Wasser gestürzt ist, schwimmt Jack alleine im Wasser und alles ist ruhig, bevor er in eine chaotische Szenerie auftaucht. Dies erinnert an die erste Szene der Serie, in der Jack alleine im Wald erwacht und in die laute, chaotische Umgebung des Absturzes tritt, genau wie Ana-Lucia in . Produktion * Dies ist die einzige Episode der vierten Staffel, in der alle regulären Charaktere auftauchen. * Dies ist das zweite Mal, dass eine Episode von Lost außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten gedreht wurde. Das Treffen zwischen Sun und Charles Widmore wurde in London gedreht, da Alan Dale seit der zweiten Hälfte der vierten Staffel an einer West-End-Produktion teilnimmt ( ). * Es wurden auch zwei alternative Szenen gedreht, in denen Sawyer und Desmond in dem Sarg liegen. Ausgestrahlt unter Good Morning America am 30. Mai 2008. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Im Landeanflug des Helikopters zum Frachter sieht man in einer Kameraperspektive vom Helikopter zum gestikulierenden Desmond auf dem Deck, dass der Schatten des Helikopters schräg zum Anflug ist, doch in der nächsten Perspektive ist der Helikopter wieder gerade. Wahrscheinlich ist es der Kamera-Helikopter, bei dem aus der Seitentür aufgenommen wird. * Kein Funksender wäre in der Lage, ein Signal von so tief unter der Erde zu senden. Selbst wenn das C4 so eingestellt gewesen wäre, dass es explodiert, wenn es den Kontakt zu Keamys Vorrichtung verliert, hätte es hochgehen müssen, sobald Keamy den Aufzug zur Orchidee benutzte, wenn nicht sogar früher. Wenn das C4 so eingestellt gewesen wäre, dass es explodiert, sobald es einen Befehl dazu von Keamys Vorrichtung bekommt, wäre die Kahana ebenfalls niemals in die Luft geflogen, da kein Funksignal die massiven Felsen rund um die Orchidee durchdringen kann. * Als Ben die Leiter zu der Eishöhle runterklettert und stürzt, landet seine Brechstange direkt hinter ihm. Nach dem nächsten Schnitt liegt sie vor ihm, knapp unter seinem Knie. * In der Szene, in der Ben versucht, das große Rad in der Eishöhle zu drehen, steckt er seine Brechstange in das Loch am Ende einer der Streben. Dabei zeigt der Kopf der Brechstange aus der Kameraperspektive nach rechts. Allerdings zeigt der Kopf nach links, als er sich dagegen lehnt. Als er die Brechstange wieder aus dem Loch herauszieht, zeigt der Kopf wieder nach rechts. * Franks Helikopter trifft mit einer sehr hohen horizontalen Geschwindigkeit auf dem Wasser auf, überschlägt sich dann und bricht auseinander. Ein Hubschrauber, der kein Benzin mehr hat, oder sonst irgendwie seine Energiequelle verliert, kann jedoch immer noch einen kontrollierten Abstieg mithilfe von vornehmen. Es ist also sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Franks Helikopter so abgestürzt wäre, wie er es tat. * Als Hurley Aaron aus Kates Armen nimmt, während beide auf dem Floß sind, ist er in der ersten Einstellung mit einer Schwimmweste zu sehen, die ihm nach einem Schnitt allerdings fehlt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen über das, was während und nach dem Flugzeugabsturz passiert ist. * Desmond und Penny sind wieder vereint. * Sayid erschießt einen Mann um 8:15 Uhr. * Kate träumt von Claire, nachdem sie von der Insel herunter ist. * Ben behauptet, dass die Person, die die Insel verschiebt, nie wieder auf sie zurück kann. * Michael hört das Flüstern, bevor Christian auftaucht. * Hurley spielt in seinen Raum Schach mit (einem offenbar imaginären) Mr. Eko, als Sayid auftaucht. * Christian sagt zu Michael: „Du kannst jetzt gehen.“ * Michael stirbt und Jins Schicksal ist nach der Explosion des Frachters unbekannt. ** Stimmt so nicht, weil man in einer Vorausblende schon Jins Grab gesehen hat. *** Jins Verbleib ist trotz des Grabes in der Vorausblende dennoch ungeklärt. Handlungsanalyse * Ben erzählt Locke, dass die Anderen alles tun, was Locke sagt, sobald er selbst die Insel verlassen hat. * Jack bricht beim Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar ein. * Desmond und Penny sind wieder vereint. Kulturelle Referenzen * Gouge Away: Als Jack auf dem Weg zum Bestattungsunternehmen ist, läuft im Hintergrund dieser Song von den . Der Sänger der Pixies, Black Francis, hat am 6. April Geburtstag, einen Tag nachdem Jacks Zeitung erschienen ist. Die Pixies waren außerdem eine der Lieblingsbands von -Sänger Kurt Cobain, dessen Song „Scentless Apprentice“ während Jacks erstem Besuch bei dem Bestattungsunternehmen in gespielt wurde. Gouge Away ist der fünfzehnte Song auf dem Album Doolittle. * The Stand: Die Szene, in der Michael die C4-Explosion verzögern will, erinnert stark an eine Szene aus Stephen Kings The Stand (eines der Lieblingsbücher der Lost-Schreiber), in der der engelhafte Charakter Nick Andros eine Bombe in einem Schrank findet und stirbt, während andere entkommen. * Alice im Wunderland: Das berühmte Bild des weißen Hasen ist an der Schlafzimmertür von Aaron zu sehen. Literarische Methoden * Wir erfahren, dass die Person im Sarg aus dem „Flash-Forward“ in ein Mann namens Jeremy Bentham ist, um am Ende der Episode wiederum zu entdecken, dass Jeremy Bentham nur ein Deckname für John Locke ist. * Jeremy Bentham hat Jack gesagt, dass „einige schlimme Dinge“ (org. „some bad things“) passiert sind, als sie die Insel verlassen haben. * Jack sagt zu Desmond: „Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Bruder.“ * Ben sprengt die Kahana; ihm ist egal, dass er unschuldige Menschen tötet. Aus demselben Grund sollte Michael auf Bens Anweisung den Frachter nicht direkt am Anfang sprengen. * Christian sagt Michael: „Du kannst jetzt gehen.“ * Sun schreit: „Wir müssen zurück!“ * In ihrem Traum sagt Kate zu Claire, nicht wissend, dass sie es ist, dass sie „ihren“ Sohn nicht anfassen soll. Querverweise * Der Rauch von dem Frachter erinnert an die schwarze Rauchsäule von den Anderen. * Jack sagt zu Desmond: „Wir sehen uns in einem anderen Leben, Bruder.“ * Ben zieht sich einen Halliwax-Parka an und schneidet sich in seinen Arm, als er tiefer in den mit Schnee und Eis abgedeckten Bereich der Orchidee absteigt. * Die Überlebenden gehen davon aus, dass das Schiff kommt, um sie zu retten. * Penny sagt, sie habe ein Ortungsgerät. * Die Figur in dem Sarg wird gezeigt. * Sun schreit: „Wir müssen zurück!“ Offene Fragen * Was für „schlimme Dinge“ passierten, nachdem die Oceanic 6 die Insel verließen? ** Warum ist es – laut Locke – Jacks Schuld? ** Von wem soll Desmond sich nicht finden lassen? ** Haben Daniel Faraday, Charlotte und Miles irgendwas mit den „schlimmen Dingen“ zu tun? * Warum sagt Ben zuerst, dass die Person, die das Rad dreht, nie wieder auf die Insel zurück kann, wo er doch später sagt, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie er zurück kann? Auf der Insel *Wohin (Ort) und nach wann (Zeit) hat sich die Insel verschoben? *Warum ist die Höhle hinter dem Tresor gefroren? **Was ist die Herkunft des Rads? **Warum ist das Rad so weit unter der Erde? *Warum kann die Person, die "die Insel bewegt" niemals zurück kommen? *Wo ist das Schlauchboot mit den anderen Überlebenden? Nach der Rettung Locke * Wie stirbt John Locke? * Wie ist Locke auf das Festland gekommen? * Warum benutzt Locke den Alias Jeremy Bentham? * Warum kontaktierte Locke Walt, Hurley, Kate und Jack auf dem Festland? * Warum muss der Leichnam von Locke zurück zur Insel? Die Oceanic 6 * Wohin bringt Sayid Hurley? * Was sind Suns Absichten gegenüber Widmore? * Müssen Frank und Desmond auch zur Insel zurückkehren? * Warum möchte Claire nicht, dass Aaron auf die Insel zurückkehrt? * Wer ruft Kate an? fr:4x14